herofandomcom-20200223-history
Javier García
Javier García, also known as Javi. is the main protagonist of The Walking Dead: A New Frontier. He is former professional baseball player, that Javier's life fell apart prior to the outbreak with the destruction of his career - which he kicked out from game - and him not being there when his father was ill, which caused a strain in his relationship with his family upon his father's death. He is voiced by Jeff Schine. Ties That Blind - Part 1 Javier was first seen during the initial beginnings of the outbreak. He was on the highway desperately trying to get to his parents family home, having heard his father was dying and he was needed. Then, he ditched his car and sprinted all the way to the home, arriving only to find his brother David on the porch who drinking cans of beer. David subsequently revealed to Javier that their father had died shortly before he arrived as much Javier's for and apologizes for being late before his brother punch him in his face as he berate him for not bring their and putting his baseball career before his family. Before he could punch him more, Gabe, David's son, came outside and asked what they were doing. Javier made up an excuse, meeting Kate who told him his mother needed him after David offers him to grab his hand and hands him a can of beer which he uses to ice his bruised cheek as he jealous of Javier when confess about while growing up. Before long, Javi meeting Kate who told him his mother needed him WIP Ties That Blind - Part 2 WIP Heroic Acts Ties That Blind - Part 1 *Javi save David from Rafael García when he reanimated and put him down afterwards. *Having drive Kate, Gabe, Mariana and Hector to hospital in order to meet David and their mother. *Letting Rufus live after his truck crashed. *Telling the truth about Clementine's lethal mistake. Ties That Blind Part 2 *Javi has to trust Jesus, so he thought he can be helpful when *Saving Gabe from Conrad by shooting him when he's held hostage after he overheard the conversation with Clementine. Above The Law *Sparing Max's life so he could testify against Joan. Thicker Than Water *Tried to save Ava or Tripp before one of them got shot by New Frontier soldier. *Have to take deal in order to leave New Richmond as soon as possible From The Gallows *Tried to keep Rufus alive by cutting his arm to prevent reanimation before David shot him when Fern lost her temper, accusing him of being responsible for the chaos when whether you shot Joan or not. *Help Kate and/or Clementine save Richmond from walkers. *Having to go after Gabe and David in order to save them with/without Clementine Navigation Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice